Bound
by boylikeme
Summary: Based on a prompt I saw in the kink meme. Kurt and Sebastian are kidnapped together, lots of bickering ensues. Not Kurbastian. Kurt is with Blaine
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well. Who do we have here? Young Liberace sitting alone. Where's your boyfriend? Has he finally realized he could do better?"

Kurt groaned as he heard the familiar voice and insults. He would really have to stop coming to the Lima Bean.

"Why don't you just leave me alone Sebastian? Nobody is interested in your lame insults, are you even trying anymore?"

"Aww…did I insult you? I didn't even intend that. Just stating facts over here. Now where's that handsome boyfriend you don't deserve and would look so much better on me?"

"I don't know, maybe he's waiting for you to leave? He's not interested, so leave him alone. Leave both of us alone. In fact, do the Lima community a favor and get your coffee somewhere else."

"Maybe it's not the coffee I come here for, but the entertainment." Sebastian smirked.

"Then I hope you'll feel entertained by watching me leave." Kurt got up and moved past the Dalton boy towards the door. He hurried towards his car, he would just have to call Blaine and tell him to meet up somewhere else.

"Wait!" Sebastian called as Kurt was walking towards his shiny black Navigator.

"Leave me alone, you leach!" Kurt yelled back, but Sebastian kept following at a quick pace.

As Kurt tried to open the driver's side door the taller boy pushed it close again.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone and get your sticky whore hands off my car!"

"Isn't that car a little too manly for you? Shouldn't you be driving something more appropriate? Was Barbie's dream car not available?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"For someone who thinks so low of me you sure made a habit of stalking me around."

"Oh don't flatter yourself, gayface. I just really need to talk to Blaine and I can't seem to reach him."

"Well, maybe that's because he blocked your hustler hotline number after you almost made him lose an eye!" Kurt screeched clearly losing his patience .

Sebastian opened his mouth and was about to reply when both boys were distracted by a large, dark van coming to a halt right next to them. Before either teen could react three men jumped out of the vehicle, leaving the driver behind the wheel and grabbed the boys.

"Hey! Don't…"

"What the…"

Before the boys could finish rags were put over their faces and after a short struggle they both collapsed into their captor's arms. The men threw the teens into the van and drove off with screeching tires. The whole event had lasted less than a minute.

Kurt woke up with a bad headache and groaned. As he tried to reach up and rub his temples he realized his hands were tied behind his back.

"What?"

He blinked a few times trying to clear his head and remember what had happened to him, but the last thing he could remember was fighting with Sebastian Smythe in the Lima Bean parking lot. He looked around and noticed the other boy sitting not too far away from him, they both seemed to have been tied to a radiator that was uncomfortable against Kurt's back. Sebastian seemed to still be unconscious and the peaceful look on his face just angered Kurt even more. Since his legs were not tied up he was able to lift one and bring his heel down hard on the Dalton boy's shins.

"Ouch!" the boy yelled out as he awoke. "Are you insane? What did you kick me for?"

"Oh, I think I have about a million reasons, but what about the little kidnapping game you got going on here?"

"Kidnapping?" Sebastian looked confused, only now realizing the situation they were in. "What - are you nuts? Do you honestly think I did this?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't put it past you, Mr. I like to blind people with rock salt slushies!"

"You're insane! Like I'd voluntarily be close to you - let alone be tied up with you. What is this place anyways?"

Kurt was getting less sure about himself. If this really had not been Sebastian's doing it meant they were in serious danger.

"I don't know." he whispered.

Sebastian took in the dirty floor and high barred windows, it looked like some kind of abandoned warehouse.

"This place is disgusting."

"Thought you'd feel right at home." Kurt responded as he saw something that looked suspiciously like a rat move in a corner. "Look, there's family."

"Shut it, Hummel. This isn't funny."

"I know." Kurt said, thinking about the fight he had had with his dad that morning and regretting that he had not yet called him to make up. "Do you promise that you have nothing to do with this?"

"Do you really think I'm that evil?"

Kurt only raised an eyebrow in response.

"You don't know me."

"And I don't want to. All you've ever done was insult me and try to steal my boyfriend."

"I don't even want your precious boyfriend!"

"Really?" Kurt was surprised. "Then why…"

Before he could finish the sentence they were interrupted by a door opening and voices coming closer. Both boys held their breaths


	2. Chapter 2

Two tall, burly men entered, one of them crouching down in front of the boys taking a close look at both of them.

"Morning, sunshines!" he smirked, making both boys roll their eyes, but not dare to reply. "Let me break things down for you. We-" he gestured between himself and the teens "- have just become business partners. We have the same goal. That goal is that I get what I'm asking for and you make it home safely. You wanna make it home safely?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good, then let's make this as comfortable for all of us as possible. Your job is easy. You do as you're told and keep quiet. There's no use screaming, we're in the middle of nowhere and nobody will hear you except for us. And trust me - you don't want us to hear you cause it will make me mad. You don't want me mad."

He kept wagging a finger in the boys' faces which annoyed both of them greatly, but they did not react.

"Understood?" he asked, pinching Kurt's cheek, causing the boy to wince.

The teens nodded again.

"Great. You seem smart. Stay that way." He got up and looked them over once more. "We'll bring you some food soon, until then: behave!"

He laughed and clapped the other man on the shoulder.

"Walk in the park! I told you!"

Kurt and Sebastian watched the men leave and close the door, they heard several locks click, when there was nothing more to be heard they turned to face each other.

"This is all your fault!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"My fault? Why would any of this be my fault?" Sebastian was the first to recover.

"Well, I don't know but I bet with that charming personality of yours you made some enemies in your lifetime." Kurt hissed.

"Oh and everyone just loves you, do they?" the taller boy bit back.

"Maybe not - but I doubt this is some high school bully's work."

"And who's work is it then, Miss Marple?"

Kurt bit his lip, he did not know the answer to that. Both boys got really quiet, obviously trying to think of something or someone that could be responsible for their situation. They did not know how much time had passed when they both started as they heard the locks click again.

The man who had stayed quiet the first time walked in.

"Do either of you have to pee?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Neither teen responded.

"Listen, you can either say yes now or wet yourselves later. I don't care." the guy shrugged.

Kurt and Sebastian bit their lips.

"Yes." Kurt finally whispered.

The man smiled.

"Come on then, pretty boy." he said, freeing the teen from the radiator but leaving his hands tied behind his back.

Kurt was pulled to his feet and pushed forward, making him stumble towards the door. The man opened the door and shoved him through, then held him back so he could lock the door again. Kurt was blinded for a moment, the lights being much brighter out here. He was manhandled through what looked like a small office. Not unlike the one he knew so well from his father's garage. Then he found himself in a small, dirty restroom.

"Eww."

"What not pretty enough for you?" the man laughed. "I bet spoiled brats like you are used to golden taps, huh."

"I'm not spoiled." Kurt responded.

"Sure, sure. Now go ahead." the man said nodding towards the toilet bowl.

"I'll need my hands." Kurt replied, raising his bound wrists.

The man just laughed and stepped towards the boy, making him flinch, he opened his belt and pulled down his pants in one swift go, earning himself a loud yelp from his captive.

"Guess you'll just have to sit down, princess!" he barked and laughed so hard he had to hold his sides.

Kurt had never felt so humiliated before, not even when the school jocks had thrown pee balloons at him. His face was still flushed when he was returned to his spot in front of the radiator.

"You ready for the tour now, C3PO?"

Kurt had to stifle a giggle at Sebastian's outraged face. The tall teen still admitted defeat and allowed the man to take him outside.

Kurt let his head fall back and closed his eyes, treasuring the moment he was allowed to have on his own. He thought of his family who was surely worried by now and of Blaine, sweet Blaine. They had had a special evening planned that day. They were gonna meet for coffee and then go see a movie - Kurt was allowed to choose even though Blaine surely had no interest in a story about a girl who was addicted to buying shoes. Later they would have a romantic meal and then go back to Blaine's house, his parents being gone for the weekend yet again. Kurt felt his cheeks heat as he thought about what would have happened at Blaine's house. He still could not believe that beautiful, sexy boy was his. His to hold and kiss and …

The locks clicked again and the love struck teen was torn from his thoughts by Sebastian's return. Judging by the color of his face his experience had not been much different from Kurt's. The tall teen was tied up next to Kurt again and the man left.

There was a long silence.

"Maybe you're right."

"What? Oh my Gaga! Did Sebastian Smythe just say another person might be right? Did they brain wash you out there?"

"Oh shut up!"

Kurt giggled. Was this a first sign of hysteria?

"I just think we might be here because of me after all."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow.

"My father's the state's attorney. My family is well off and we know very important people. You on the other hand…" he looked at Kurt. "You're the ridiculously dressed son of a small town mechanic."

"Excuse me, my dad just got elected!"

They started bickering about who was the more profitable kidnap victim, forgetting everything around them.

"Oi!" a man's voice rang out

No reaction.

"I said oi!"

Nothing.

The man grabbed two glasses of milk from the tray he had carried in and threw the contents at the boys' face. They stopped fighting and turned to look at him, both shocked and spluttering.

"Now eat!" the man said pushing two sandwiches towards them. "Worse than a married couple" he muttered as he walked back to the door, making both boys scowl.


End file.
